


warmth

by ghostn



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas time pog, Cuddling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, George wearing Dreams merch, M/M, god this is just cute, i listened to Lofi Christmas music while I wrote, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostn/pseuds/ghostn
Summary: winter evenings are too cold to spend alone, why not spend some time cuddling instead?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> :D this is just something I wrote late at night one day because I was in PAIN!!!

December 14th.

The cool wind was blowing through the air, seeping into the house.

George shiverd.

He liked winter, but he didn’t like how cold it would get without someone there.

He felt so cold without Dream. 

He rose from the couch and made his way to him and Dream's room. 

George opened the closet and searched for a familiar hoodie. His face lit up once he saw the smiley that was printed on the fabric he held in his hands. 

Dreams merch. 

He slid the hoodie on. making a mental note of how it went further than his hips, covering his thighs.

he turned towards the bed and moved the comforter, making space for him to lay.

He plopped down onto the soft mattress and laid down. Pulling the covers back over him, he turned on his side and got comfy.

although he was feeling warmer, he was still a bit cold. 

he tossed and turned. trying to find the perfect “cozy” spot that could make him warmer, but he was still cold.

George sighed. He closed his eyes, giving up on trying to get warmer and settled for how he was. 

click-k 

The sound of the door unlocking made George sit up,  
his face lit up once more. 

Dream’s home!! He thought.

Dreams footsteps got louder as he made his way to the bedroom.

Dream opened the door, smiling as he saw George sitting there with his hoodie on.

“Missed me?” Dream asked, chuckling a little.

George let out a soft “mhm” 

“Got cold without you here.” George said.

Dream took off his coat and threw it on the dresser.. 

He let out a yawn, “Scoot over then, dummy.” 

George shifted to the other side of the bed, making room for Dream.  
Dream laid down, pulling the covers over them both.

Dream let his eyes close, expecting George to cuddle up next to him.

But when He still felt no presence against him he opened his eyes.

He saw George sitting up, silently staring at Dream.

“Watchu doin’?” Dream asked.

George finally laid down and snuggled up next to Dream, facing his chest.

“was just admiring you, that’s all” George said.

Dream brought his hand to George’s waist, securing it there. 

“Didnt think there was that much to admire.” Dream spoke as he rested his chin on George’s head.

“you’d be suprised.” George spoke softly.

The room fell quiet, only the sounds of eachother breathing being heard.

George slowly slipped out of consciousness, allowing his body to relax. He felt safe. 

It was always days like these that Dream loved the most.

He loved coming home from a long tiring day at work and being able to see the man he had fallen in love with. 

He loved cuddling with George and enjoying eachothers company.

He loved the fact that George was always comfortable enough to fall asleep in his arms.

He loved the way George would get closer to his chest when he slept. 

Dream loved everything about George. what was there not to love? 

Dream's eyes started to grow heavy, he moved his hand from George’s waist and brought it up to George’s head.

He rested his hand there, making circle motions with his thumb until he drifted off to sleep. 

He felt so warm with George.

**Author's Note:**

> bitch dnf rights ...
> 
> GOD *SLAMS HEAD ON DESK* my mind just constantly thinks about George in dream merch and just. ||!\\*]*[££[¥[£]’wowkwjrjjfjfjdje /pos


End file.
